


Unconventional Practice

by ofMenandStags



Series: Bonded [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Crack, Knotting, M/M, No Pregnancy, Omega!Hannibal, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofMenandStags/pseuds/ofMenandStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done as a fill for the prompt: </p><p>"Hannibal/Will knotting: Hannibal and Will have sex during one of their therapy sessions in the middle of the day and are enjoying some post-coital knotting when Jack starts banging on the door and being very persistent, requesting to see Hannibal/Will/both to discuss the latest crime scene or something. Horrific awkwardness ensues.</p><p>Bonus points for Hannibal punning away like "we're kind of tied up at the moment." "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Practice

  
****

# Unconventional Practice

****

The afternoon sun was creeping across the hardwood floor of the office, trickling in a haze through the cream and orange drapes that cloaked the warm window panes. The feverish heat of the summer breaking with a gentle breeze that slipped in through an open window. 

He was positioned carefully in his grey leather chair, the one with it’s back to the door, across from him, Will sat, slumped against the back of the soft ash hide, hands toying with the seams of the arm rests while he clicked his jaw and fluttered his eyes.

Hannibal sat with his legs crossed, his pant leg riding up, his hands braced gently upon the arms of his own seat, his eyes, predatory upon the young man sitting across from him. 

“How are you today Will?” He could feel the weight of the question linger in the air. Some days, Will was fine when he looked like he wasn’t, others he wasn’t when he seemed fine. It was a game he played with the stupid people of the world. 

Hannibal didn’t partake in it, he could _smell_ when Will was alright and when he was not. Anger and frustration had their own unique scents, mixed with sweat and a cloying fear. It had always reminded Hannibal of the smell of a storm, brimming with force and misdirected strength.

Today, Will smelt of tree pollen, and warmth, like a cat bathed in the sun’s embrace. He wondered what Will smelt on _him_. Certainly expensive cologne, perhaps the spice of his morning coffee, or the lingering savory scent of his lunch. Or perhaps, Will could smell the mixed scents of the patient’s he’d seen earlier this day.

“Fine, just tired. Baltimore, serial killer state capital of the world.” He muttered, tossing up his hands in a sarcastic cheer before glancing up at Hannibal, who gave him one of those long, slight smiles. Will then lowered his eyes again, letting his own lips quirk up softly. 

“You moved your harpsichord?” He asked curiously, eyeing the large instrument where it now sat in it’s new location, over by the far window, the warm light now glancing over it’s bench, bathing it in golden warmth.

“Better lighting.” Hannibal replied softly, smiling gently at Will, happy for him to have noticed such a thing. 

They would go on then, to converse about Will’s life. How not much had changed, Hannibal already knew this, for things never really did change for Will, and when they did, it was regarding his mental status, a topic the good Doctor was always up to date on. 

It was his duty after-all, to know where Will’s head was at, even before he himself knew. 

Du Maurier always poured him a glass of wine at the end of their sessions. It was a habit he had come to expect, a way to draw shut the curtain on their conversations. He fancied she did it to try to appease the real him, the one she figured was cloaked beneath a suit of people. To try to lure his true self out so she might sink her claws into him. 

None the less, it had become ritual.

As of late, he had developed a similar ritual with Will. 

He glanced at his watch, casting his eyes away from Will who had gone now to stand before one of the windows, staring out into the hot world, baked in the summer sun. Their session, conversation, was drawing to a close.

Thus, he stood from his chair and made his way over to the young man standing there, a dark thing, haloed in golden light. Only Hannibal could see him, truly see him, and all the untapped beauty his mind clutched. 

As he stood behind Will he could smell him properly now, the sour scent of the cologne he insisted upon wearing, the warmth of his relaxed mind, the sweetness of the encephalitis, and of course the rich, cloying musky scent that was entirely Will. 

The young man then turned to him, facing him with that dominance that he so loved to see glint in those blue eyes. That deep inner strength that was desperate to claw it’s way out. 

Du Maurier ended their sessions with a palm-full of wine, Hannibal ended Will’s with a kiss.

It was innocent at first, as it always was. He could feel the softness of those lips beneath his own and then those smooth pink petals would part and a warm, flirting tongue would present itself. Teeth would bite at his own lips if he was not fast enough, drawing the flesh open, then his tongue would press in and he could taste all of Will. From the mint of his toothpaste to the sweetness that lingered in his mouth.

It was intoxicating, as it always was.

Today, however, Will didn’t break away as he usually did, instead he pressed firmly, moving his body into Hannibal’s space and backing him up. Then Will was leaning away, sucking in breath as his hands set about on Hannibal’s suit, rough and needy. He followed the action, moving to rid Will of his plaid shirt, tossing the awful garment off into a corner.

He grimaced as Will struggled for a moment with a button, “Will…” He growled out, low and warning. Sharp eyes flicked up to him, and despite the gnawing fear he felt for the man’s rough hands, he couldn’t help the way his eyes slip downward or how he leaned his head gently to one side, glinting the expanse of his jugular for Will to see.

Regardless of his instincts though he still set about removing his jacket and vest himself, throwing them in the direction of the grey chairs in hopes the fabric may land safely with relatively few wrinkles. Their lips we’re together again now. That musky scent was thick in the air, as Will stood in his space bare chested, his hands methodically working on Hannibal’s shirt. He felt as though he might drown in that scent if it wasn’t for Will’s strong sure hands on his body.

His skin was then bare to the warmth of the office as his shirt went to join the rest of his clothing. His hands slid down as he pressed his palm firmly to Will’s crotch, applying a taunting pressure to the hard heat he felt there beneath the denim. A thick growl filled the space between him as Will leaned forwards, biting sharply at his neck, just below where his tie, which was still securely on his throat, had come to lie. 

“I hate smelling your other clients on you.” Came a low growl that swarmed his head. It was an unnerving effect Will’s voice had on his mind that flushed it of all logical thought. This effect was one of the reasons he’d remained incognito for so long. He valued his physical being as much as his mental one. Will was different though. He had no problem letting Will into his mind, for all he cared, Will could take up permanent residence there, then they’d be even as far as mind-fuckery was concerned. 

“It can’t be helped.” His own voice was calm despite the thin veil of sweat that was now glancing off his exposed skin, or the familiar wetness he felt forming between his thighs. Will had been working on his pants and now, with his offending belt opened he slid his slacks down, leaving Hannibal standing there in his black briefs.

He stepped out of his pants, pushing them away with a socked foot before he set his own fingers upon Will’s jeans, casually popping the button and unzipping them before pulling the thick fabric past Will’s hips, making sure to slip his underwear under his thumb and push it off at the same time.

Will licked his neck as he released the bruised flesh for a second time before he was firmly pushing Hannibal’s boxer’s down and then, with just as much intention, pushing Hannibal down onto the soft emerald fabric of the lounge. 

“I still don’t like it…” Muttered Will as Hannibal slipped a hand roughly through his brown hair and dragged him down, banging their lips together as he used his other hand to press Will’s hips down, grinding their erections against one another, trapped in the heat rolling off their bodies. 

Will’s thick cock was already dripping with dense pre-cum, slicking Hannibal’s penis and pelvis. Not that it was a shock, Hannibal could already feel that familiar, somewhat sickening slip of fluid upon his thighs and down the back of his sack. Another reason why he’d been on the suppressants for so long, sex was just so messy. 

Their tongues pressed against on another in a battle of dominance and strength, in a game that was fixed, it didn’t matter who won, he would always end up submitting to Will. He bit at the tongue, trapping it in his mouth briefly before they slipped apart, seeking valuable air.

“Sex on the chaise lounge, how very inappropriate.” Will was glancing past Hannibal’s shoulder now at the soft emerald plush beneath them, grinding his hips firmly down against Hannibal’s apparently just for the hell of it, though it caused the good doctor to let out a low groan. He pushed himself up then, propped on his arms as he kissed his way down Will’s throat.

“Conventional psychiatry never really suited me.” He growled out when his lips came to rest at Will’s sternal notch, lapping with uncharacteristic submission at the hollow of flesh. Will groaned something and then pulled himself off Hannibal, standing up next to him, his eyes seemed to him like a sea on a stormy night, deep blue, nearly grey as the man looked down at him.

Hannibal swung his legs over the side of the couch and leant forwards ever so slightly, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the head of Will’s cock. It was large, but not uncharacteristically so, just bigger than Hannibal’s. A fact he didn’t feel envy over in the slightest. Instead of envy he felt arousal. 

When consuming people was your hobby, there was nothing he loved better than taking Will’s tender weeping flesh down his throat. Today, he lapped at the weeping slit, taking a moment to appreciate the red swollen glands and the long perfect shaft before him. Then he looked up at Will as he pressed forwards, slipping that thick heat down his throat, his tongue lapping at the thick vein till his nose nestled amongst brown curls. His senses were flooded with Will’s scent here, it was thick in his mind, like water and it caused his mouth to salivate and his eager body to flush with slick. 

He hollowed his mouth then keenly, sucking eagerly at Will’s heavy cock just as the young man groaned loudly, his hand slipping the fabric of Hannibal’s tie between his fingers. A tightness then seized Hannibal’s throat, not uncomfortable, but threatening as the Windsor knot slipped shut and the fabric bore into his jugular. Then Will canted his hips, drawing his hot prick out of Hannibal’s mouth before shoving himself back in.

Hannibal did his best to swallow around the thick flesh and bathe it with presses of his tongue until Will finally drew out of him, a loud, wet pop leaving his lips as the suction was broken. Hannibal looked up through his messed hair at Will, meeting those icy eyes, his own heavy with arousal, his lips slightly swollen.

“Don’t make me ask.” Hannibal growl softly, his voice thick now with his accent as he looked up at the wonderful man, brimming with dominance, his body just as needy as Hannibal’s was. His own cock was hard on his leg now, smearing his pre-cum against his skin. He could feel that uncomfortable wetness leaking from his asshole, his body priming to be bred.

 

Will smirked at him and leaned down, biting his jaw line lightly before he pressed a firm hand to his shoulder. Hannibal rolled, relaxing onto his arms and knees as he hollowed his back, presenting the round globes of his ass to his mate, his hole slick and dripping, clear fluid slipping down his thighs and balls.

Then he felt that familiar weight settle on him as Will covered his body with his own, kissing his nap as he secured his hands on Hannibal's hips, digging his nails firmly into the flesh there. Hannibal groaned, pressed back, seeking Will’s heavy cock. Then Will began snapping his hips, eagerly fucking his cock into Hannibal’s wet sex. A low, deep and guttural noise was leaving the older man’s throat as Will’s cock was fucked into his body, and by the time he had fully sheathed himself inside his slick hole he was cursing at Will in his mother tongue. 

Will must have been smiling at him as he leaned off his chest, placing one hand on his hip to help guide him while his other gathered up the soft fabric of the tie again, slipping the noose tight around his throat. This is why he loved Will, why he had allowed him to become a part of his life. Will had a dark nature, Hannibal knew it, craved it, and it was due to this nature that Will understood Hannibal’s need for violence. He loved to feel that tightness around his neck as Will began to snap his hips again, feverishly breeding with him.

For Hannibal, it was incredibly intimate to give Will control over his life like this. All it would take would be a slip of Will’s self-control and he could suffocate him, yet it never happened. It was beautiful.

So now, Will had the tie firmly around his throat, his hand digging into his hip, clawing at the skin as he plowed his heavy cock into his mates body, spreading him on the thickness of his prick. It was glorious. Hannibal’s insides were alive, tightening and fluttering around Will, his body trying it’s absolute hardest to breed him, desperate for Will’s seed.

He loved it. He could get off like this, without Will’s hand on his dick, he could come apart with just that thick breeder’s cock pounding in and out of his body, it’s sheer size and weight pressing firmly against his prostate with every thrust. 

“Will…” He groaned heavily, pressing firmly back to meet Will’s hips, sinking his cock deep into his body, his mind growing desperate with a clawing need to press Will’s sex deep into him, to press the head of his weeping cock to his cervix. Fuck, he needed _Will_.

“Hannibal… Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Came the deep growl of his mate from above him. He loved Will’s voice when he was aroused, it was so thick and dark. He sounded the exact same way when he lost time. When his conscious mind shut down and his dark one took over. It was a tone that elicited in Hannibal all sorts of pleasure.

Hannibal could feel Will coming undone now above him. The tightness of his tie began to slip, granting him full access to his lungs once again, that hand now coming to brace itself upon the lounge next to his ribs. Then he felt the weight of Will on his back, the snap of his hips becoming increasingly deeper.

Then his thrusts we’re slowed slightly and Hannibal couldn’t help muttering a “Fuck me…” under his breath as he felt Will’s knot begin to swell, the new thickness popping in and out of him, grinding against his prostate when his mate thrust into him, spreading him open as he drew out.

It was a mild dumb thought, but around now he always wondered vaguely how it was that Will never got stuck outside of his body, his knot too hot and swollen to sink back in. Lucky, it never happened, perhaps it was the sort of thing learned when one had sex for the first time. Perhaps it was just instinctual. 

He let out a sharp whine then as he felt his hole stretch sharply before the thick knot got caught and sank back into his body. Then Will was thrusting into him, as much as he possibly could in the small space his knot left him with and god, Hannibal could feel the head of Will’s cock pushing eagerly against his cervix.

“William.” He moaned heavily, sliding a hand between his legs as he began to pump himself, Will was scrambling at his hip, shoving as deep as possible as Hannibal’s sex began to clench on his thick cock and then Will was crying out.

“Oh god, fuck Hannibal… fuck.” He felt Will’s teeth sink into the dense flesh of his shoulder, tearing at the skin, causing pain to course through his mind, mixing intensely with pleasure. Then all he could feel was how Will’s cock was twitching hard inside his body and then he felt his insides being pumped with seed.

His cock spasmed hard now of it’s own accord and he felt Will’s hand cup his dick, effectively getting his palm coated in Hannibal thick seed. Will’s cock was still pumping inside of him, causing Will to release a long low moan as he slipping Hannibal’s cock through his cum covered hand, earning him a rare cry as Hannibal’s cock spurted again, his insides milking Will’s knot for seed.

The first orgasm was always the best. It was the intensity of it that was the cause. When that thick knot stuck inside of his needy body and Hannibal’s senses were swamped with the knowledge and feeling of his mates cock twitching inside of him, breeding him, that was when it felt the absolute best.

As the first orgasm subsided he felt those sharp teeth release his back and Will’s weight leave him as the young man sat up, his hands settling gently on Hannibal’s hips as he tied with him. 

“You’re bleeding.” Came a mild mutter from above him. Hannibal was relaxed now, he felt like all his bones we’re melting. Tying was as good as waking up from the best sleep in the world.

He let himself drop so his chest was pressed gently to the abused chaise lounge, his ass still propped in the air, clenched tight around Will’s thick knot. He felt a soft hand begin to message his lower back and he let off a soft hum. “It’s fine.”

“That was… great.” Will said, his voice turning slightly conversational, though it was painted with thick arousal. Hannibal smiled into the fabric, clenching his ass as he squirmed his hips a bit. Then Will was moaning harshly again as his cock spasmed and pumped thick white seed into Hannibal’s eager body.

“I hate to complain, Will, but I'm not as young as I used to be… My shoulders are getting tired.” He said quietly, trying to pick himself up a bit, effectively pulling and then pressing on Will’s knot, a hand tightening on his hip as Will cried out, cursing softly.

“Yeah of course.” Carefully, and somewhat awkwardly, though over the last few months and multiple bouts of sex, they had perfected the art, Hannibal moved out from under Will. Now Will was the one laying on his back on the chaise while Hannibal firmly straddled his hips. Not only did it ease his back, but it pushed Will’s cock deeper into his body. A fact that was punctuated by Will’s third orgasm.

Hannibal liked this position because it gave him back a sense of dominance. It was something he didn’t miss when Will was pounding his ass, desperate to breed him. But when they we’re knotted and tied together the sick feeling of submission would swamp his brain. He found it made him ill to feel so dominated. It was a fact he had not been secret about, he’d told Will the first time they’d knotted, Will had no problem relinquishing his dominant position when they were tied together.

Now he fisted his cock idly, slowly, simply passing the time, his mind still eager to bring Will off as many times as possible, keen to breed. Will’s hands were gently trailing on the skin of his thighs and abdominal now, flitting over each of Hannibal’s scars. With hobbies such as his, one tended to gain many scars. Will had once told him he thought them beautiful. Hannibal had smiled at that.

Hannibal dropped his hand away from himself as his eyes slipped shut and he growled out, his cock twitching as he coated Will’s stomach in thick lashes of creamy cum. Immediately after he felt Will snap his hips upwards, pumping seed into him once more.

“I think this is my favourite part.” Hannibal said quietly, his hand slipping behind himself, down towards where he and Will were bound, tracing the hot flesh of his mate’s balls and the stretch of his ass hole. 

“That probably says something about you.” Teased Will, his hands gently rubbing Hannibal’s sides, over where his kidneys lived. He glanced down at him with a soft smirk.

“Psycho-analysing me?”

“A bit.”

Will dropped one of his hands away, pressing his palm gently into the couch, his eyes flicking down to it, depressed under the weight of Hannibal’s knees. Then he smirked back up at him, his voice low still with burning need. “We fucked on your chaise lounge.”

Hannibal just nodded, humming softly. “That’s probably not a great thing.” Will pointed out, eyeing him in that way he did whenever their relationship took a turn for the unprofessional, not that it had been professional for a long time. A sort of queer, curious look. 

“No one ever uses it. I’ll have it cleaned.” He shrugged. He didn’t care about the couch. The last time it had even been touched was when Will had arrived that cold December evening, distraught from seeing children killing children, a present wrapped in golden paper in his bag, thrown casually upon it’s green fabric. He wondered if Abigail ever got the fishing lure kit.

Will smiled childishly up at him and it made Hannibal’s heart flutter softly. Then, with a keen renewed arousal he squirmed on Will’s cock, rising and falling just as much as the knot allowed. Rhythmically clenching on Will, milking him until the young man cried out, bending at the waist to wrap his arms firmly around Hannibal as his orgasm wracked his thin body.

“Christ!” Will cried out loudly, his hips desperately humping up into Hannibal’s ass as he seeded his mate once again. Hannibal groaned deep as the strong pulses ripped through his body and his own prick twitched and spurt more cum onto Will’s belly, the head smearing the creamy fluid over his skin as Will held him tight.

When the spike of pleasure had passed Will laid back down languidly, casually dragging his hand through Hannibal’s cum before bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking the bitter seed from his skin as he watched Hannibal watch him. 

It was then, that the peace was broken and a loud thumping sounded from the door, causing Will to flinch with such force Hannibal nearly toppled off of him. He righted himself hesitantly and glanced over at the door, then down at his watch.

“Doctor Lecter?! Will?!” Jack’s unmistakable bark echoed out in the hallway and pushed through the door. Will snapped his eyes to meet Hannibal’s now, a look of distress and panic in his eyes before he dropped his gaze, in a rather cartoonish way to where they we’re firmly bound together. It amused Hannibal to watch Will process their current state.

“How does he know I'm here?” He snapped in a hushed whisper, looking nervously back at the door while Hannibal just sat on him, his fingers gently caressing his mate’s thigh as he considered their predicament.

He then glanced down in a very conversational manner, his voice lowered though so as to keep the conversation between himself and Will. “I invited him over, earlier today, he said he needed to speak with both of us.” Hannibal shrugged, slipping his hand to his hard tender cock, slipping the firm heat in his palm, gently jerking himself off. The way Will stared wide eyed at his hand made Hannibal want to laugh.

There was another series of loud bangs on the door as Jack barked out for them again, Will was looking at Hannibal now, a heavy blush having crept up his chest and into his cheeks now. It was sort of adorable, seeing Will so flushed and flustered, even when he was knotted balls deep inside Hannibal’s needy body, eagerly pumping him full of seed every few minutes.

Hannibal smiled somewhat smugly at Will before he turned to look at the door, grinding his ass in a nice deep circular motion on Will’s lap, causing Will’s knot to grind seductively inside of his tight body. “Just a moment Jack! We’re a bit tied up.” He called.

“It’s rather important, you can do what ever your doing after we talk!” Jack barked back. Hannibal looked down curiously at Will, his hand still idly sliding over his cum covered cock while he watched Will stare, red cheeked at the door.

With a smirk he clenched tight around Will, watching his mate arch underneath him, clawing softly at his thighs while his eyes slipped shut and he clenched his teeth to hold back a moan threatening to break loose. 

“Patience Agent Crawford, we’ll be free-up momentarily!” he called out just as he felt Will cum for the sixth time that day. He quickly managed to bring himself off shortly afterwards, cupping his palm over the weeping, swollen head of his cock, catching his cum. He then brought his hand to his mouth, drawing an aroused looked out of Will as he lapped at his creamy seed. 

“Stop it…” whined Will softly, his hands firmly holding Hannibal’s hips, as though that would somehow prevent Hannibal from teasing him into another orgasm. Hannibal thought this was all a bit fun, he wondered how terrified Will was that they’d be tied for so long that Jack would break down the door. 

There was thumping on the wood again, followed once more by Jack’s deep voice, full now of irritation. “Will you be long?” 

Hannibal glanced down at Will before smirking. “Knot if it can be helped.” He ducked with a smirk on his lips when Will smacked him on the shoulder, scowling at him.

“You’re hilarious.” Will chided, rolling his eyes exhaustedly as he smiled at Hannibal. At least he seemed to see the humour in it all. Hannibal just smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his mate ever so gently.

“You almost done?” He asked softly. To him, Will’s knot still felt fully swelled up, but Will would know, more or less how much longer they’d be bound together. He supposed if worse came to worse Hannibal could grin and bear it and just try to separate them, but he really preferred the idea of not ruining a perfectly good fuck with such raw, unnatural pain as forcibly ending their tie. 

“If you’d stop squirming and doing _that,_ ” He growled when Hannibal’s body clenched of it’s own accord. “maybe a couple of minutes.” Will dragged his hands affectionately down Hannibal’s back as the older man stayed propped up over his chest. 

Hannibal closed his eyes, “Jack, just give us a minute or two, I apologize for the inconvenience!” He yelled out. For a moment he was worried perhaps Jack was taking a run-up at the door, for no sound came from the hallway.

“Alright, just you know, hurry up. I don’t have all day!”

Hannibal smiled at Will then, ducking down to kiss him, rubbing his hand firmly up his partner’s chest, messaging the muscle of his abdomen, trying to relax him. Will broke the kiss with him after a moment, those ice blue eyes smiling up at him.

“Good thing you’re on the pill or you’d be so damn pregnant.” He laughed in a hushed tone. Hannibal just smiled at him, kissing his neck softly. They had discussed it early on in their relationship, and had determined that there was just no room for pregnancy in their hectic, unstable lives. Hannibal was self employed, not to mention the bread-winner (as crude a term as it was) in this relationship, there was no way he could, nor did he feel at all inclined, to leave his job for that child-rearing crap. So he did his best to nurture Will’s relationship with Abigail, and found satisfaction for his own parenting desires through caring for her. So far, it seemed to be working just fine.

Will was right though, they hadn’t been tied this long for awhile. As it was with all new couples, their very first breeding had been the longest. It had lasted nearly three hours. Hannibal had been so damn sore the following day, it had really put strain of his body, making him acutely aware that he wasn’t as young as he used to be. Still, it had been intensely satisfying, waking up with a slight discomfort in his gut from all of Will’s seed. He’d dealt with that heavy, clawing satisfaction for two full days before he’d finally emptied himself of Will’s cum.

He opened his eyes as he felt a soft kiss on his neck. “I think… I'm almost done.” Came a soft moan in his ear. Hannibal groaned quietly as he felt Will’s cock give one final spasm. It only took a few minutes after that last weak orgasm for Will’s wet heavy cock to slip out of him. He was thankful then for how deep Will had bred him, it gave him time to give Will a long, final, affectionate kiss before he got off of him, going into the office’s bathroom where he fetched an anal plug from under the sink and slid it up into his body, firmly locking in Will’s cum in order to relish the feeling as well as protect his suit.

When he was dressed and had made his way out to the office, Will was also clothed, staring blankly at the door, with the returned look of angst on his face.

“I wasn’t sure what to say to him.” He said in a low, hushed tone. Hannibal spared the couch a glance, making sure it looked untouched. Will had done his part, arranging the pillows, putting his bag carefully over a damp patch, effectively hiding all traces of their sexual activity.

Hannibal smiled and moved to the door, opening it eloquently, his voice calm and conversational.

“I am so sorry Jack, Will was just helping me move my harpsichord. You caught us just in the middle of it. Please come in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dip into Omegaverse, hopefully it's alright!


End file.
